A communication device may capture images and communicate with another communication device. The communication device may include an antenna, a wireless communication mechanism, and two lenses. The two lenses are configured for recording images in stereoscopic effect. When arranging the antenna and the two lenses adjacent to each other, a radiation efficiency of the antenna is affected by metal supports of the two lenses. When separating the two lenses and arranging the antenna, space in the communication device is reduced.